Harry Potter Fear Factor
by Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot
Summary: COMPLETE! What happens when six Harry Potter characters are put on Fear Factor? Read on to find out... (I swear, the story is much better than the summary!)
1. And The First Stunt is A Boggart!

Harry Potter Fear Factor  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fear Factor. I am temporarily borrowing them for no profit but my own satisfaction, and lots of laughs. :)  
  
Well, enter in Joe Rogan.....  
  
Joe Rogan: Welcome to a super-special edition of Celebrity Fear Factor, where today we welcome some of the characters of the very famous Harry Potter books.  
  
In enter Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Sibyl Trelawney.   
  
Harry: Um, why is Trelawney here?  
  
Hermione: Uhg! I don't know, but I hope that awful woman gets out on the first round!  
  
Ron: I sure hope there isn't anything with spiders...  
  
Sibyl: I see... I see that you will face your greatest fears here...  
  
Ginny: *Sarcastically* Wow, what an amazing prediction. No one ever could have guessed.  
  
Neville: Oh, why did I agree to come here?!  
  
Joe: Okay, everyone. For your first stunt, you will have to battle a Boggart.  
  
Hermione: Come on, guys. This is easy! Just remember Ridikulus!  
  
Joe: Without wands!  
  
Everone: *Groans as Joe goes around and collects all of the wands*  
  
Joe: And you won't be able to use your wands on any of the stunts.  
  
Sybil: I see that someone will fail their task... for it is written in the stars.  
  
Harry: *Groans* How long are we going to be stuck with that woman?  
  
Ron: At least she hasn't predicted your death ye-  
  
Sybil: I see that someone will die before this is through...  
  
Ron: I spoke to soon.  
  
Hermione: Well, she hasn't specifically predicted Harry's death-  
  
Sybil: I predict a horrible death for you, Harry Potter...  
  
Ron: Okay. Now you spoke to soon.  
  
Joe: Okay, we have randomly selected who is going first, and it is... Neville!  
  
Neville: Oh, no! I never should have come here!  
  
Ginny: Don't worry, Neville. Just go ahead and try it.  
  
Neville: Okay...  
  
Neville steps forward, and the Boggart is released. It immediately turns into a horrible, menacing Snape, black cape swirling around him, who quickly closes in on Neville, who is cowering in fear. Snape raises his hand, narrowed eyes staring evilly at a vial of vile looking potion bubbling away in it. Neville runs away screaming, is stopped by a team of trained professionals, and is escorted to the recovery rooms for people frightened beyond belief.  
  
Joe: Well, Neville's out. Ron's turn!  
  
Ron steps forward, and the Boggart shape-shifts into a giant, six-foot, hairy spider, poisoned saliva dripping from its sinister jaws. Ron begins to whimper as the spider nears him, jaws clicking, eyes blinking, and thick and hairy, yet spindly legs moving in the erratic and freakish way that spiders move. Ron, being too scared to run away screaming, curls up into a tiny ball, and lays there, shivering, until someone comes to drag him away.  
  
Hermione: Poor Ron...  
  
Joe: Hey, it's Fear Factor. What do you expect? Well, Hermione, you're up!  
  
Hermione steps forward to face the Boggart, which transforms into a stack of papers in Hermione's arms. She looks at them and screams in horror. "No! It can't be! I have- no... O.W.L.S.... No... N.E.W.T.S... I failed all of my classes... I got a TROLL on all of my papers!!!!! I'm failing Hogwarts!!! I'm being expelled!!! I lose my wand, I can't use magic anymore... I'VE FAILED!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAUUUUG!!!!!! Hermione runs around in circles, shrieking, until someone comes over, sticks a gag in her mouth, and hauls her away, but does not get Hermione to shut up until she is shown the real, official school records, telling Hermione that she has aced every class, gotten plenty of OWLs, and had not even taken her NEWTs yet, so there was no need to worry about them at all.  
  
Ginny: I've never seen Hermione lose her cool like that.  
  
Harry: Yeah, well there's a first time for everything.  
  
Sibyl: I see fear in your future...  
  
Joe: Okay, everyone. Harry is next!  
  
Ginny: Good luck!  
  
Sibyl: Look! A puddle upon the ground shaped like an ugly man with a big nose! This is a bad omen....  
  
Harry: Oh, shut it.  
  
Harry steps up to the Boggart, which morphs into a Dementor, black cloak swishing upon the ground around it, scaly, skeleton-like hands reaching for Harry, it's rancid, terrorizing breath fogging Harry's mind with voices... his parents... dying... Harry shivered violently, shaking like someone having a seizure. The voices got louder, and louder, yet only he could hear them. The scene replayed in his brain, over, and over again. The Dementor got closer, and closer, it's ominous figure looming in front of him, though Harry could barely see. Harry collapsed onto the ground as the Dementor reached his hand out to touch Harry's face. Once again, someone came to carry him away, and gave him some chocolate to eat.  
  
Joe: Well, this is a very interesting day on Celebrity Fear Factor, Special Edition. Next up is... Ginny!  
  
Ginny steps up to the Boggart, which transfigures into none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. He steps menacingly toward her, a small diary in one hand, and hisses of Parsletongue sliding from his lips. "Get away from me," Ginny commands, but Tom holds his ground, more hisses escaping his throat. A thick snake slithers up, wrapping itself around Ginny's legs. "Get away!" Ginny screams, tearing at the thick body of the snake, trying to pry it from her legs.  
  
"You trusted me once," Tom said, "Why don't you trust me now?"  
  
"You tried to kill me!"  
  
"Trivial matters," Tom laughed in his cold, cruel voice. Suddenly, before everyone's eyes, Tom slowly changed into the form of a fully formed and powerful Lord Voldemort. Everyone around screamed, and ran for the nearest hiding place they could find. A trained wizard, present at the taping of the show in case of an emergency, cast a strong Ridikulus spell at the Boggart/Voldemort, causing it and the snake to disappear, leaving Ginny to lay in a crumpled pile on the ground before a handful of people who had finally gotten the courage to come out of hiding transported her back to the recovery room, where the other guests were also staying. Joe also finally comes out of hiding.  
  
Sibyl: Is it my turn now?  
  
Joe: Well, seeing as we don't have a Boggart, and you're the only person left, no. Everyone will be back when they have recovered to compete in the second competition. See you there! *Leaves, and Sibyl is pointed back to her hotel room, where she will be stuck with just her crystal ball and lots of tea until the others recover and are ready to compete again.*  
  
********  
  
A/N: Well, do you like it so far? Please review! I don't know how soon I'll be able to put up the next chapter, but it should be interesting, to say the least. This is my first story like this, and if it turns out well (and maybe even if it doesn't :P) I'll write another one. These are pretty fun! Well review, check out my other fics, and have fun! TTYL!!!! :) 


	2. Mmm Fear Factor Pizza

Harry Potter Fear Factor  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fear Factor. I am temporarily borrowing them for no profit but my own satisfaction, and lots of laughs. :) (If there IS a place really called The Pizza Palace, I don't own that, either)  


Joe Rogan: Welcome back to the special Harry Potter Fear Factor! Unfortunately, no one got out on the last round due to… circumstances… so they are all back to face another fear and see if fear is a factor for them!

*Everone follows Joe to the next place.* It is a pizza palace, aptly named "The Pizza Palace."

Joe: Yes, a Pizza Palace, but not just any Pizza Palace, this is pizza Fear Factor style!

Ron: No spiders… no spiders…

Neville: I TOLD you I shouldn't have come here!

Trelawney: I see pizza…

Harry: Honestly, can we get her OUT of here?!?!

Joe: Each of you will have to eat a special pizza! You will get gumballs from that gumball machine, and match the color to the different pizzas on the color-coded menu. Each person will then get a pizza, and the three to eat it the fastest will go on. Anyone who can't eat their pizza is out! Okay, each person please get a gumball.

*Everyone goes up to the gumball machine and gets a gumball, then sits down to match it to their pizza on the menu*

Ron: *Holds blue gumball* Please no spiders, PLEASE no spiders! *Matches gumball to his pizza* NOOO!! SPIDERS!!! EEWW!!!

Ginny: *Giggles* That's one down…

Ron: Shut up.

Neville got worm pizza, Hermione got rotten egg, Harry got squid, Ginny got Super Duper Really Hot Chilli Pepper Pizza, and Trelawney got maggot pizza.

Joe: Okay, Ron is first up to eat his pizza. Aaaannndd… GO!

Ron: *Stares at pizza in disgust, ready to barf. He picks off a piece of the crust, and eats it. The spiders wiggle around* AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!! I WILL NEVER EAT THAT!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE PRIZE IS OR IF MY SISTER OR TRELAWNEY BEATS ME!!!! *Runs screaming into the bathroom to throw up*

Joe: Okay, I guess Ron is out. Well, that leaves five of you left! Who will eat their pizza, and who will LOSE?!?!?! Ahem. It is your turn, Professor Trelawney. GO!

Hermione: *Laughs* Well, I _know_ she won't be able to do this!

Trelawney: Wanna bet? I see myself winning! *Grabs pizza, shoves it into her mouth, and eats the whole thing in about a minute's time*

Hermione: Whoah.

Ginny: Double whoah.

Joe: Well, it looks like she will be moving to the last round, unless someone else can beat her! Hermione's turn!

Hermione: Eww… *Tries to eat pizza, but after ten minutes, gives up (I could be more descriptive, but you know what they look like when that happens)*

Joe: *Makes Hermione do the 'Walk of Shame'* Ookay… Ginny's turn!

Ginny: Here goes nothing… *Looks at pizza apprehensively for a few seconds, then grabs it and shoves it into her mouth in a fashion similar to Trelawney* HA! SO THERE, RONALD WEASLEY! I! AM! BETTER! THAN- wait, where is Ron, anyway?

Joe: I'm not sure. Usually we make the LOSERS *coughs* do the walk of shame, but Ron never came back from the bathroom… Oh, well. *shrugs*

Move view to Ron, lying in a dumpster under a bathroom window of 'The Pizza Palace'.

Ron: Ow… Someone… Help…

Joe: Well, Ginny and Trelawney are both in, but we are still not sure whether Harry or Neville will be in! To make this more interesting, you will be eating as a race! GO!

Harry and Neville both grab their pizzas, and begin eating.

Harry: *coughs* Iiick… squid…

Neville: Eww… worms…

Harry: *Finally breaks down* THA'TS IT! IV'E HAD IT! DEMENTORS, VOLDEMORT (everyone shudders), EVIL TEACHERS, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *Runs out of The Pizza Palace*

Neville: Yes! Finally I shall succeed in something! *Eats all of his pizza*

Joe: Congratulations! You will move onto the next round tomorrow!

Neville: Great! Can I throw up now?

Joe: As long as I don't have to watch.

A/N: I know I took FOREVER to update, but I was busy with other fics and school, and… yeah. Well, hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review! No, I COMMAND you to review my stories, or I will make you eat Fear Factor Pizza! MUAHAHAHA!!! Heh. If you have any ideas for the third chapter that you would like to share, please do. I currently don't know what I'm going to do for the third chapter, so ideas are welcome! ^_~ 


	3. The Third Stunt

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I own Fear Factor or any of that stuff. The idea to mix them together, was mine, though.

This chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter will be up soon to make up for it.

In enters Joe Rogan.

Joe: Welcome back to Fear Factor! It is time for our remaining contestants, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Professor Trelawney to battle it out in the last stunt, and see if fear is a factor for them!

Neville: Oh, no, oh no…

Trelawney: I see that two will fail…

Ginny: Yeah, she really is getting annoying.

Scene moves to final stunt place

Joe: Okay, everyone, your final stunt will be to fly on a broomstick, weaving between these twenty-five trees gestures to the trees and take as many flags as you can. There is a flag on each tree, on alternating sides. The one who gets the most flags wins! We have randomly chosen, and Ginny will be going first.

Ginny: No big deal.

Ginny was pretty good at Quidditch, and she knew Neville was awful at it, and she doubted Professor Trelawney would be any good.

Ginny: I got this easy.

Ginny gets onto the broomstick

Joe: GO!

Ginny started off, weaving in and out through the trees, grabbing flags and stuffing them into her robe pockets as she went until she reached the end of the course.

Joe: Alright, now it's time to count your flags!

Ginny pulled the flags out of her pockets, one by one.

Ginny: Twenty! I got twenty flags! Woohoo!

Joe: Okay, now you must try to beat her! Neville, your turn!

Neville got on his broom and tried to do the course, but he only got three flags before his broom shot straight upwards and he fell off. Luckily, a trained witch was on the site and stopped him before he hit the ground.

Joe: I'm sorry, Neville, but you have lost.

Neville does the walk of shame.

Joe: Okay, now it is Trelawney's turn! Remember, you must get more than twenty flags to win!

Trelawney gets on her broom and zooms through the course as best as she could. She gets off, and the flags are counted.

Joe: Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. I'm sorry, but you only got nineteen flags. Ginny wins!

Trelawney: No, wait! (Pulls another flag from her pocket)

Joe: That means you and Ginny have tied, with twenty flags each!

Ginny: So, who wins?

Joe: Whoever did it the fastest, and that is…

A/N: MUAHAHA! Cliffhanger! grins evilly In the next chapter, learn who is the winner, how they get their wands back, if they ever found Ron, and much more!!!! Like I said, a bit short, but the next chapter should be up in just a few days! A week at the very most, but probably before then. :)


	4. All Good Things Must Come To And End

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Fear Factor, or anything like that. Nor do I own the Hamsterdance, though I don't know if anyone even does...  
  
--  
  
Continued from the last chapter:  
  
Joe: Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. I'm sorry, but you only got nineteen flags. Ginny wins! Trelawney: No, wait! (Pulls another flag from her pocket) Joe: That means you and Ginny have tied, with twenty flags each! Ginny: So, who wins? Joe: Whoever did it the fastest, and that is...  
  
--  
  
Joe: And that is... Professor Trelawney, by one and a half seconds!  
  
Trelawney: Yay! Woohoo! (does the Hamsterdance)  
  
Ginny and Joe: o.O (crickets chirping)  
  
Joe: Anyway, that means that you win all the money, and Fear is not a Factor for you! Sorry, Ginny.  
  
Ginny: Grr... (Does the 'Walk of Shame')  
  
--  
  
Joe: Well, since this is a special episode of Fear Factor, we figured our viewers- er, readers had the right to know some more stuff, like what happened to Ron, how and when everyone got their wands back, how Trelawney won, and more! (mutters) Some of which people don't need to know....  
  
Ginny: Get on with it! (smacks Joe on the back of the head)  
  
Joe: Okay, okay. Geez, you don't have to be mean about it, just because you lost...  
  
Harry: Um, can we have our wands now?  
  
Joe: Um, about that...  
  
Hermione: Oh, no you don't, I want my wand!  
  
Joe: But I- (Hermione gives him the 'Evil Eye') Umm.. yes... right away! Someone find those wands! Fast!  
  
Hermione: (crosses her arms) That's better.  
  
Neville: Is Ron still gone?  
  
Joe: Yeah, I wonder where he is...  
  
--  
  
Ron was still walking down the train tracks, having finally got himself out of the dumpster. He didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't really turn back now.  
  
Ron: (muttering) Great, just great...  
  
Suddenly the Knight Bus pulled up out of nowhere.  
  
Ron: Yes! (he got on the bus) To wherever everyone from Harry Potter Fear Factor is!  
  
--

Ginny: You don't know where Ron is?

Joe: No... but I'm sure he's okay... let's move onto another subject, shall we?  
  
Ginny: Fine. Joe, how did Trelawney beat me? I mean, I practice Quidditch all the time, and she's just... weird old Trelawney! I don't get it!  
  
Trelawney: Hey, that's not nice!  
  
Ginny: Maybe not, but it's true.  
  
Trelawney: Bu- I guess you're right.  
  
Joe: To tell you the truth, I have no idea whatsoever. Trelawney, care to let us in on your secret?  
  
Trelawney: I had a vison, and it told me that I would participate and WIN!!! Ahem.  
  
Harry: Right...  
  
Suddenly the Knight Bus appeared and Ron got off.  
  
Ron: Hey, everyone! Who won?  
  
Neville: Trelawney.  
  
Ron: What? How did that happen?  
  
Hermione: Our thoughts exactly. She says she had a vision of it.  
  
Ron: Right... Well, anyway, where are our wands?  
  
Joe: Uh, yeah, about that...  
  
Ron: Hey, I need that wand! I already had to buy a new one in second year! WHERE'S MY WAND???  
  
Joe: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO GET THE WANDS!  
  
Assistant: (whispering to Joe, though everyone can hear her) Um, sir, we seem to be unable to locate the wands...  
  
Harry: WHAT? Do you realize how important my wand is???? I WANT IT BACK!  
  
Everyone else: ME TOO!!!  
  
Joe: Well, who had the wands?  
  
Assistant: Dave, of course...  
  
Joe: Great. Just great. SOMEONE GET DAVE OVER HERE NOW!  
  
A man runs up to them.  
  
Man: Dave at your service! What'll you be needing?  
  
Trelawney: Our wands?  
  
Dave: Yeah, about that...  
  
Ginny: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?  
  
Dave: Heheh... (pulls a make-your-own-popsicle tray out from behind his back. Guess what he used for popsicle sticks?) Here they are.  
  
Neville: My wand!  
  
Ron: Why on earth did you do that?  
  
Dave: (shrugs) I like popsicles?  
  
Hermione: Give me those! (Grabs the tray from Dave and hands everyone their fruit-ice-covered wands) It's alright. A good scouring spell should fix it.  
  
Harry: It had better fix it.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Yeah, this chapter isn't really that good... but it was needed to kind of wrap everything up and all, you know? Well, please review and tell me what you think, and feel free to read and review any of the other stories Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot have written!


End file.
